Edward's twin sister
by Elysabella
Summary: Edward Cullen has a twin biological sister named Bonnie who comes to find him 75 years after breaking dawn. Bonnie tells them about Jasper's brother Theodore who is still alive in the south but a vampire. First fanfic-please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie Elisabeth Masen **

Set 75 years after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens have moved back to Forks.

Bites

BoPov

The guard nabbed me from somewhere in the South of the United States of America — said their cranky leader Aro wanted to see me. "I have legs you know!" I growled angrily as Felix put me onto his back. "Sorry beautiful but Aro says we've got to carry you so that you don't escape!"

"Ha!" I hissed and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a death hold. Someone chuckled, probably Felix since the sound came from in front of me. I hissed and Let go immediately only to be caught in Dimitri's waiting arms, "get off me!"

"Mi dispiace ma non posso farlo bello," Dimitri murmured into my ear; thank the lord that I had learnt Italain. I growled and locked my arms around my chest, there was no way I would go willingly to the Volturi again not after the bloody bite. We arrived in Volterra later that evening and I was dropped into one of their creepy cell like rooms but for all I knew this was where they enjoyed eating their humans or raping them since most of the men here didn't have mate — how sad if only they got off their backsides then they would probably find who they truly belonged with.

I sat there on the room on the floor. "Get up," ordered Dimitri. I stood up, I didn't have anything to be afraid of — I was the deadliest vampire alive and unfortunately the adopted daughter of Aro Volturi. My mother vanished years ago, only god knows where she is and I didn't even know her name, how lovely was that. "Bonnie Masen how nice to see you again, I trust you are in good health." Aro greeted.

"And you," I asked, my problems were of my own concern nobody else need to know about me and my weird dark past. "Touché, you are never one to revel your secrets darling daughter but then you let no one else in either." Laughed Aro in his oddly dark voice. "My problems are my own — I may be of second generation yet it means nothing in this world as do you. Leader of some potty group of gifted, you have eyes but you do not see, you have ears but you do not hear and I unlike you have these things and use them to my benefit whilst you sit here in your throne watching no kingdom — thinking that you rule the world." I answered.

"You were such a happy child," Aro mused.

"Happy? How can you call this happy?" I shouted as I ripped off the neckerchief that hid my neck from view, it protected the bite marks branded onto my skin. I rolled up my sleeves showing more of the marks along my forearms; I hated what I had been and only now after 200 years had I come to sense; seeing what I had been doing wrong. I changed my ways, I hunted only animals and lived mainly in North America watching one particular family of vampires, they were kind and compassionate; they had everything I wanted — each other, mates, even grandchildren.

"Bonnie, there is something bothering you, I can feel it. Tell me," Aro commanded.

"No — you wouldn't care." I laughed cruelly. I began rolling down my sleeves and tying the neckerchief around my neck. "Goodbye Aro, I really hope I never see you again,"

I walked out of the hall and sped towards the airport, "single ticket to Seattle, please." I asked the receptionist, she nodded and tapped onto her computer. "There's a flight leaving in ten minutes," she told me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I handed her over one thousand dollars; dumbstruck by the amount of money she was a little slow about handing over a ticket for the plane. I took it from her and ran towards the terminal; I just managed to get onto the plane and into my seat. For the duration of the flight I occupied myself by reading several British and American classics, Jane Eyre, Oliver Twist, things like that.

I listened to the bored thoughts of the airline staff and the sleeping dreams of the passengers. "Ma'am would you like a pillow?" asked one of the male flight attendants.

"No thank you," I said as I flashed him a smile, his thoughts practically melted away and his buddies had to carry him into the back of the plane. I sat facing the front only a few hours left to wait and then maybe I could join the Cullens if they would let me. I arrived in Seattle and walked out of the airport and took a taxi to Forks. "Thanks," I muttered coolly to the Taxi driver. I stepped out of the cab and into the rainy town of Forks, I went to hunt first since I had love levels of blood — I had been around humans too long. I would decide where I would stay afterwards but first to find a nice juicy mountain lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Scent

Empov

"Can you smell that?" I asked, the scent was strong and very sweet meaning only one thing — there was a vampire nearby. "Jazz, Eddie-boy, get your asses down here now!" I shouted into the house. Jazz came down first and Alice appeared dragging Edward behind her, "Never call me Eddie-boy again!" he growled.

"Touché, Edward. It was only for a laugh but can you smell that?" I asked them. They nodded together. "It's a vampire alright," Jasper muttered, that answered my suspicions. "Can you hear anything?"

"No, I can feel that the vampire is there but their mind is protected somehow." He grumbled since Bella he was getting a bit paranoid that he couldn't hear her thoughts. "Alice can you see anything?"

"No-yes-no the vampire is a girl with reddish brown curls, she's just shorter than Rosalie." Alice murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut to try work out where the vampire was. "So we know what we are looking for, we might as well get going."

My brothers nodded in unison and we began running into the forest, I sniffed the air to see if I could find her scent but there wasn't much to go on. Her scent was very faintly around this end of the forest but as we got in deeper it grew stronger. I found a mountain lion carcass. "Hey! The vampire is a veggie!" I shouted and for one minute I thought I heard a very twinkly laugh that sounded much lighter than bells. Jasper and Edward rushed over here and stared at the carcass; "she practices vegetarianism, alright — that was eaten about half an hour ago," Jasper murmured as he examined the dead mountain lion.

We again departed our own ways and continued the hunt for the girl, around 45 minutes later I thought I saw the red haired girl that was shorter than Rosalie but not by much. "Hello Emmett?" she asked me.

I was gob smacked and I didn't know what to do because I had to wait for my brain to restart. "Err hello," I said back to her, she smiled and danced off back into the woods. I raced after her but my god she was fast, way faster than Edward; I pushed my legs to go faster sending mental messages to Edward so that he and Jasper could join me in the run after this damned fast girl vampire who could certainly give Rosalie a run for her money in the beauty department. Edward and Jasper were coming up behind me and then were running in front of me; even they were pushing their legs to go faster than they could at the speed of the girl until she disappeared completely. "Go home, you won't catch me," her bell like voice told us.

"No," Edward called back.

"Why, Edward, Jasper, Emmett. Why won't you go home and leave me alone?" her voice questioned. We looked at each other. "We'd simply like to know who you are." Jasper wondered aloud.

"Bonnie Masen," her voice murmured. We stared at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders — he must have forgotten that he had a sister or something. "Is that your real name?" I asked the air since there was no girl to ask at the moment in time.

"Yes, that's my real name. Goodbye for now," she whispered and there was a slight gush of wind and she was gone. Jasper and I looked at Edward. "Are you sure that you didn't have a sister?" Jasper asked him.

"I think I might have done but she died of scarlet fever a couple months before I was changed…" Edward's voice trailed away; clearly he didn't remember much about being human and having a sister. "Perhaps we could ask Carlisle?" suggested Jasper as we turned around and walked more slowly back to the house. I nodded. "I think she's hiding something though because she knows all of our names." I grunted I was in a bit of a mood that I hadn't been able to catch Bonnie and bring her back for questioning.

Edpov

We arrived home and Jasper and Emmett went back to their wives to do things with them whilst I went upstairs and into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, do you know if I might have had a sister because we met a vampire in the woods about the same size as Bella with long curly hair that was the same color as mine?" I asked him.

"You did have a sister but she was died long before your transformation — I believe she died of scarlet fever." He told me.

"I don't think she died… we saw this girl, she was called Bonnie Masen — somebody changed her…" I whispered.

"Yes, that does sound likely but can you be sure?" he asked me.

"I don't know she disappeared into the woods but she went nowhere near the Quileute border; she must know about the wolves there." I told him. He nodded, "we'll see if we can find her and bring her here."

Cpov

Edward has a sister. Bonnie is his sister. There were going to be huge problems if Volturi found out, I already knew that they were after Edward, Alice, Nessie and Bella but Bonnie was a new scale of fighter except that she also went by Elisabeth Masen — world's deadliest vampire. Edward was going to flip that I knew his sister and had never mentioned it. Bonnie had asked me to keep quiet about it; she didn't want Edward to know because he would freak as she put it. Bonnie appeared at the window. "Carlisle," she murmured as she walked into my office. I gestured to the chair opposite my desk. "Thanks," she murmured again — her tone cool and brisk.

"Bonnie, it's good to see you."

Bonnie nodded; "how's the family?" she asked cheerfully, her topaz eyes sparkled oddly — never before had she been this cheerful. "Edward found a mate and has a daughter who has been imprinted on."

"Thought I smelt wolf," she acknowledged. Bonnie relaxed into the chair, her normally very serious exterior was replaced with a more happy jolly side which very few people saw if any in fact. "Carlisle, I'd like to stay here please." Bonnie asked me.

"Of course, what sort of blood do you drink?" I responded, Bonnie grinned. "Animal of course, since my transformation." She laughed proudly.

"Ever tasted human blood?" I questioned, I had to admit to myself that I was excited by the prospect of having another vegetarian vampire around. "No, I have several medical degrees and some other stuff — I've worked as a doctor and surgeon in the past when I wasn't working with the Volturi," she whispered, her tone almost immediately became cold and harsh.

I knew from this instance that Bonnie didn't like talking about her past; I already knew she was a very private person so struggled with reveling things about herself. "What abilities do you have if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Bonnie. She smiled.

"I can protect my mind physically and mentally. I see the past and the future and can manipulate choices this way and to a certain extent read minds but I'm working on this and then there is the ability to copy a person multiple times, very handy in a fight. And that's about it…oh and I can see the wolves." She added. Bonnie indeed was a deadly vampire to come across especially if you planned to try and hurt her, which some probably tried and failed in doing so due to the marks up and down her arms and the single bite mark on her neck.

"Bonnie — I'll tell the rest about you now and you can have Edward's old room since he lives with Bella in the cottage." I told her. She nodded and turned her attention to the paintings on the wall. I picked up my phone and speed dialed Edward.

**Carlisle.**

_Edward, can you and Bella get to the house as soon as possible? Bring Nessie and Jacob too._

**Why?**

_I tell you when you get here._

I put my phone down and got up to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett because I was going to call a family meeting in the dining room and explain to them about Bonnie who was stood at the paintings on the far walls studying them carefully. My 'children' met me in the dining room. "Carlisle, why did you call a meeting now? Is it about the vampire we met in the forest?" asked Edward. God, give me a chance to say what I have to say. "The vampire you met in the woods is coming to live with us…"I started as I glanced quickly at Edward, Emmett's and Jasper's open mouths — Bella closed Edward's jaw for him and kissed his cheek quickly. "She's not like the others of our kind, she also drinks animal blood," I continued as Jacob let out a sign. "Bonnie doesn't like talking about her past and she's also Edward's sister." I finished, this time Edward was lying on the floor. "Did you say that correctly?" chirped Alice. I nodded and Bonnie walked in. She smiled briefly and moved to stand at the side of me since Esme was standing on the right.

"Is he okay?" she asked quietly. Her small figure could easily be compared to one of Jacob's giant arms. Edward was standing at least and leaning against Bella who was trying to support most of his weight until he fully recovered from his panic attack. I never knew vampires could have panic attacks, oh well at least I learnt something new to day or night.

"Edward's fine," I answered reassuringly and she breathed out quickly.

"Carlisle, how long have you known about Bonnie being my sister?" Edward asked me.

"She found me during your rebellious period of time when you went a little mad admittedly."

Bonnie looked utterly bored and Alice danced to her side and started talking to her who was shortly followed by Jasper who seemed keen to find out a bit about Bonnie. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared completely and Edward and Bella were sat in the chairs facing Jacob and Nessie. "Edward," I began as I pulled out a chair.

"You knew the whole time and didn't tell me?" he snarled, Bella touched his shoulder.

"Edward," Bonnie started. She was looking at Edward in his enraged state. "Gosh, you still have a bad temper from when you were human." She laughed. Edward stared at her, he no longer seemed as angry and I tucked away the chair and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Niece

Npov

I stared at the pretty girl who was the same size as Momma. Daddy didn't look happy with Grandpa for some reason. I touched Jacob's arm. _Who's the pretty girl with red hair?_

"Oh, that's Bonnie Masen and she's Edward's sister." Jake told me. I looked at him. "Aren't Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosie Daddy's sisters?" I asked Jake.

"They are but Bonnie is Edward's biological sister." Jake told me. Oh, I thought Daddy's real sister was dead because Daddy said that she died when she was only 17 years old. I liked Aunty Bonnie even though she didn't say very much. I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug, she smiled and picked me up and spun me round; I laughed Aunty Bonnie was fun too.

Daddy was looking at Aunty Bonnie's arm; she put me down and pulled her sleeve down. "Bonnie, what happened to you arm?" Daddy asked her.

"Nothing…" she said slowly like she was hiding something. "Jasper, make her feel truthful," Daddy told uncle Jazz.

"Edward, I don't want to tell you and I'm sorry to say that it **WON'T** work!" Aunty Bonnie told Daddy before walking out.

"I'm a terrible brother," Daddy murmured as he held his head in his head.

"Edward chill — you're nowhere near as bad as Emmett." Momma laughed, "You're just concerned about her like you are with me but she's a vampire."

Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper walked out murmuring something about god know what. "Nessie, it's late and you and Jake should be in bed." Momma told me and Jacob who scowled. "What about Daddy?" I asked.

"Edward will be fine, just give him time to cool down," momma smirked. I could see that she was enjoying herself after Daddy's mental breakdown.

I saw Bonnie sat outside the front door; she was staring at the moon. Momma took hold of my hand and led me through the back door with Jake trailing behind us. Jake was whispering something to Momma and I only caught the gist of the conversation. "Edward looked a bit pissed back then," Jacob murmured. Momma laughed, "He is generally very overprotective and since Bonnie has some sort of bite mark on her forearm, Edward wants to know how she got it." Momma finished.

"But isn't she technically older than him?" Jacob asked.

"In reality yes she is but physically she's the same age as him — their twins." Momma told him. "Momma, is Daddy happy to see his sister?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey."

I thought Daddy was supposed to be happy to see his sister but in reality is didn't seem that way at all. Momma and Daddy couldn't have any more children because momma was a vampire but Bonnie was quite close to my age and could play with me since she seemed like a lot of fun.

BoPov

I sat outside the front door for most of the night, I thought that Edward would be happy to see me but look like I assumed wrong. Maybe I should just go and disappear again. "Bonnie?" the strange velvet asked. I turned around and saw that it was Edward, I huffed and spun back around — I was in no mood to talk. "I'm sorry about how I acted, I was rude but I'm really happy that you aren't dead." Edward apologized.

"I forgive you," I muttered and Edward sat down next to me. "So?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

"All over the globe Mr. Smarty-pants!" I yelled.

"Had any trouble with the Volturi?"

"Yeah —plenty of it. That's where this one comes from," I told him as I took off the scarf around my neck. "What happened?"

"Aro wanted me to become one of the guard but I declined and he bite me almost ripped off my head too before I managed to get multiple me's and Jane's to rip him off me. I burnt Jane and Alec for what Aro did and after I found out what Jane did to you." I answered.

"You presumed the Edward they were talking about was me?"

"Naw, I saw you in their thoughts." I grinned. Edward put his arms around me and hugged me. "What about the ones on your forearms?"

"I got roped into the southern wars — I met Jasper's brother or at least I think it was Jasper's brother coz he looked a lot like Jasper."

Edward stared at me gob smacked and even Jasper and Alice were leaning out of the window. "You met my brother?"

"Yeah why,"

"I thought he was dead…" Jasper explained.

"Presumed dead clearly — Theodore has a similar gift to Jasper, he can create an cover over someone to let them see things only he wants them to see but it only works when he's there."

"How is that similar to what I do?" Jasper questioned.

"You both manipulate people somehow and it works only whilst both of you are near your target. James helped me once or twice when I almost get ripped to pieces. Honestly I have worse luck than Bella and from what I know she's got a pretty bad sense of self preservation." I laughed. Edward chuckled. "Your right there," he said admittedly.

"I like Theodore," I admitted.

"Where's Theodore now?"

"Northern Texas, I taught him vegetarianism." I grinned. Jasper groaned.

"He messed up more often than you," I reassured him.

"Thanks for telling me," Jasper called and he and Alice disappeared back inside.

"No problem."

I stood up, so I was wanted after all. Edward looked at me and stood up as well brushing off the dirt from his khakis.

* * *

I need to know what you think!

Elysabella

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Theodore

Jpov

"I can't believe it!" I said again and again — Alice looked like she was about to blow. "Jazz, I know you're happy or excited that your brother Theodore is alive and well a vampire but can you stop saying I can't believe it?" Alice suggested. I grinned at her and on top of that Bonnie said that she liked him, which would make us closer to the Edward, Carlisle and the rest of the family if Bonnie and Theodore got married which for some reason I actually hoped that they would.

"Hmm, I can see us planning a wedding!" Alice beamed.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Theodore's here and downstairs right now!" Alice grinned, I felt shell-shocked and immensely happy. I took Alice's hand and we walked from our room on the second floor to the lounge where the rest of our family was spaced out. Bonnie smiled at me and turned to look at the blonde curly haired male with amber eyes. "Jasper?" he asked confused.

"Theodore," I replied. He grinned and walked over to me and shook my hand. "And you must be Alice," he smiled to Alice, who looked like she would have blushed if she could have.

"Bonnie told me about you." Theodore announced whilst Bonnie moved quickly to his side and took hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly; Theodore smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Edward didn't look right pleased and Nessie and Bella hardly thought much of it even though Bonnie was related to them via Bella's marriage to Edward. "Well, since — err you two are together…would you like to get married to each other?" Carlisle asked.

Bonnie grinned, "Yes — Bonnie and I will get married soon then. Who's the best at planning weddings?" Theodore answered before he responded with a question. Everyone turned to look at Alice, who for the first time was hiding behind me. "Not me!" I told them and they laughed. Alice hissed behind me.

"C'mon Ali since when do you not take the chance to organize a wedding?" I questioned her.

"Theodore hasn't proposed to Bonnie yet and I will not start planning until he does." Alice stated folding her arms across her chest.

"Anyone got a ring?" Theodore asked as he chuckled slightly. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett shook their heads, their faces desperately trying to hide their laughter but I gave a little tug on the emotional line and they were rolling around on the floor laughing. "I'll have to go to Seattle t get a ring then," Theodore signed.

"You don't have to…" Bonnie murmured.

"No but I want to," Theodore reasoned as Bonnie rolled her eyes — she was so like Edward except less traditional. Edward growled and Bonnie looked at him and shook her head. Bella tried and failed not to laugh but she burst out giggling like someone had tickled her, Edward didn't look right happy. Alice and I went over to Bonnie and Theodore to talk to them, "Theodore, you need to hunt especially if you're going to go to Seattle." Bonnie reasoned.

"I'll go later," Theodore promised. Bonnie huffed but let the subject drop — clearly she was trying to avoid an incident in the dead person department. "Hi guys," Alice beamed and then mouthed "take Theodore hunting" at me, I nodded and turned to my brother. "Are you sure you don't want to go because the rest of us guys are going to Rainer this evening and the rest of the weekend because it's going to be sunny and the Alice and the rest of the girls are doing pedicures. Alice won't let you anywhere near Bonnie anyway." I told him. Bonnie grinned at me and she and Alice walked away.

Theodore's emotions told me that he wasn't right happy about that but there was a large amount of patience which also told me that Theodore was ready to wait for his beloved. The rest of us gentlemen got into Emmett's jeep and were on the interstate towards Rainer where if we were lucky we would get a few grizzlies and mountain lions which would be a nice change to the regular deer and elk in the Olympic park.

I glanced at Theodore who was humming something under his breath, Emmett laughed — "that tune is so old that nobody knows what you're humming!"

Theodore scowled and turned to look out of the window, I knew the tune; our mother had sung it to us when we were little — Edward looked at me from the front seat, something about his expression told me that he'd also heard this song before. Carlisle also nodded knowingly it seemed that he too had heard this song before but nobody actually said anything about the song since nobody wanted to feel Emmett's wrath especially in the car because it would probably lead to a car crash and that wasn't something we needed when we tried to stay inconspicuous but that didn't really always work like when Edward met Bella, now that was a hectic set of years!

"Are we there yet?" asked Theodore, his eyes turned a shade darker than they had been.


End file.
